As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Soft keyboards (or onscreen keyboard) designs are currently employed for input to mobile and tablet devices that typically have a screen size of less than 14 inches. Soft keyboard designs for such devices are typically implemented in a manner that maximizes the keyboard usability for the size of such displays, although the maximum size of such displayed keyboards is limited by the available screen real estate. Software keyboards may be implemented as part of the operating system (OS) of an information handling system or as a standalone application. Microsoft Windows 8 virtual keyboard is an example software keyboard that allows a user to select one of a predefined small, medium, or large keyboard size option to resize the displayed keyboard.
Large screen touch displays (such as a Dell ST2220T 21.5 inch diagonal multi-touch display) exist that are configured for interconnection as external monitors for information handling systems such as desktop computers.